Chasing Summer
by FueledByCookies
Summary: Nina, a 15 year old girl, is sent away to a summer camp in Texas. Not knowing what she is going to find or who she is going to meet, makes Nina rather nervous. Nina meets some wonderful and vivid characters in this story.


It all started as a sleepover camp,but turned out to be so much more. It all started in eighth grade when my mom said she was sending me to camp for the summer. Personally, I thought my mother was crazy and had lost her mind. Was she seriously going to send me away for 6 weeks to an overnight camp with girls AND boys? To be honest, at first I hated the idea, I mean me,at a camp,doing god knows what? It didn't sound like me at all,but by the end of eighth grade i coulnd't wait to get out of Nebraska. Sure,I did have all my friends there but there had been so much drama lately, I just needed to get away. Probably anyone would think that a camp in Texas would have a lot of rednecks and hicks,but it didn't. All the people were fun and exciting and much cooler than the people in Nebraska.

The camp was a fairly big camp,so naturally it was hard to keep track of all the kids. Maybe that's why i got away with all the stuff my new friends and i pulled. There were 10 counslers all together,all about 17 or 19. I suppose something for a college application,to say "öh yes, i help out little kids." As i said,it was the summer before nighth grade so I was only about 15. I remember i stayed in cambin #666,ironic number right? I'm not a bad girl,sure i've done some crazy stuff but i don't go and smoke pot every weekend or get smashed like most people in my grade. I like to have fun and do exciting stuff. Of course, i found out on my way to cabin #666 ,from some very loud whispering, that cabin #666 was where all the "bad"girls stayed. Needless to stay i was scared liek crazy. I knew these next 6 weeks were going to be a living hell...but now i stand corrected.

Of course being the clutz that i am i walked into my cabin,i tripped and fell flat on my face. of course,everyone stopped talking and stared at me. I remember becoming so nervous that they would beat the crap out of me or something that i started to babble on and on about how interesting camp would be. One girl,who must have been the oldest girl there,came up to me and helped me on my feet. "Sorry,that wire was meant for the counsler.What's your name hun?"Üm...it's Nina, Nina Sage.""Cool, I'm Claire, and this is Luna,Julie,Alicia, and Michelle." I tried to swallow up my nervous stomach and say hi but nothing came out. But then, Luna came up to me and said,"Don't worry people usually get nervous around us,they think we're like the "bad"girls or something." They all just broke out laughing and all I could force out was a nervous laugh.

After putting away all my stuff in a tiny cabin, with 5 other girls cramped in there with me, I had to go to lunch with them and get scared looks from all the other girls and looks from the guys that i could not even describe. I can only tell you that the guys were completely into us. All the "bad" girls seemed to be used to all the looks they were getting, but i was definately not. We had chilli for lunch that wasn't half bad for being a camp lunch and all. As i looked around the the table i noticed how all the girls looked different without the darkness of the cabin. Claire, the leader, is 18 years old wiith blonde hair, a black fade, and red highlights. She has a tattoo of a panther on the back of her neck and a snake bite, one piercing on each side of her bottem lip. Luna, the easy-going one, is 15 years old with dark purple hair along with one light blonde streak. She also has a nose ring in neon pink. Julie, the thug, is 16 years old with dark brown hair and a tattoo of a star on the web of her hand. Alicia, is 16 years old and beach blonde with gray eyes and quiet but i heard you don't want to piss her off. Last, there's Michelle, the whore as i like to call her, she's 17 years old with dyed red hair and brown roots. She has a tounge piercing and a belly button ring.

Since i was in the same cabin as all of the "bad" girls i only hung out with them. People assumed that i was one of them,it's not like i choose to share a cabin with them. Even if the girls didn't like them and the guys only wanted to get with them, they we're all pretty cool. The only one i didn't like was Michelle, she was always saying stuff like "stay away from this guy or that guy" or "don't touch my stuff." Sometimes, she would just say awful things to me and Claire usually told her to stick it. Luna and I were the youngest, so we didn't exactly get all the guys unlike Michelle and Alicia. Everyone was afraid of Julie and too intimidated by Claire. Some of the boys tried to hit on me and Luna but Claire told them to back off, because we were only 15. The only thing they said was "Wow,they definately don't look 15." Claire had a way of protecting us but sometimes she would over due it. Of course, after about a week of having Claire tell us which guys to stay away from and "protecting" us, we told her she needed to step it down a notch. I have to admitt i had fun even when Claire was protecting me. The first week was kind of a big WOW because i had never hung out with people like the "bad" girls before. They were so interesting and didn't care what the hell people thought about them. I can deifnately tell you Michelle didn't at all.

Camp started on a monday, so i thought it was awesome they were throwing a party the friday after camp started. Little did I know that this party was unknown to the counslers. The "bad" girls told me it was gonna be a cool party and wear the hottest yet nature worthy outfit i had. I was kinda curious why it had to be nature-worthy if it was going to be inside the messhall, but i followed what they said to do. Then, by the the time we were sneaking out of the cabin at 11:00 at night into the woods I realized this was a private party.


End file.
